Buildings and houses are often provided with louvers through walls or gables of the building structure. Ventilation through such louvers is improved if a fan or blower is provided for increasing air flow therethrough. Fans for this purpose have been provided, but in every case the fans have been disposed to blow angularly against the slats of the louver whereby part of the effect of the fan is lost through friction, and noise results from the air hitting angularly against the slats of the louver.
This invention provides a substantial improvement over past louver fan designs. A housing is provided which mounts the fan or blower at an angle whereby the air flow through the louver is maximum and noise produced by the air flow is reduced. Furthermore, the design provides that air is withdrawn from the attic or other building interior from a relatively hot part thereof, whereby the ventilation is made more effective. The apparatus provided by the invention is suitable for use with existing louvers, and can also be provided in combination with newly installed louvers, and is fan-louver combinations. The louver design is improved whereby the louver slats maintain effective strength yet increased airflow may be achieved therepast.
A principal object of the invention is to provide a mounting housing for louver fans, and combinations of such housings and fans with louvers. Another object of the invention is to provide such apparatus wherein the fans are disposed to blow in line with the slats of a louver whereby air flow through the louver is increased and whereby sound produced by air flow through the louver is reduced. A further object of the invention is to provide such apparatus which is simple to install and use, yet which is entirely reliable. Still another object of the invention is to provide such apparatus which is economical.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be perceived from the following descriptions of preferred embodiments, reference during the description being made to the accompanying drawings.